


Bows and Pigtails

by KillingKathy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingKathy/pseuds/KillingKathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Himuro drags Murasakibara into a hair botique</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Pigtails

_How had it come to this?_ Murasakibara thought, squinting his eyes at the heat that enveloped him, feeling dizzy and helpless as everything blurred, growing weak at the knees and only hearing Himuro's voice warping in and out.

" _Atsushi, we've only been walking thirty minutes._ "

"Muro-chin, you're not normal..." Murasakibara groaned, sweating profusely from his face and neck as they trudged on down the shopping district, Himuro casually striding in front of him, swinging plastic pastel bags from his hands, the sheen catching the light and glaring back into Murasakibara's eyes. He felt as if he'd been dragged through countless consecutive matches and games, limbs burning and eyes weary. _Yep, Muro-chin is defintally not normal._

"Ah, let's go here!" Himuro opened the door to a botique, ('a woman's store?' Murasakibara had scoffed) and ushered him inside, sliding the door shut behind him quietly. The store was packed with femals of all ages, some stopping to ogle Himuro as he swept through the store, heading straight for the hair products in the back.

"Muro-chin, I don't feel good." Murasakibara complained, putting a hand to his stomach. "I'm hungry." He had only packed a mediocre amount of snacks, thinking that Himuro would just buy a small thing and then _they could go back_ , but he'd sorely underestimated Himuro's ability to shop and thus, was left hungry.

"A few more minutes, Atushi.." Himuro murmured, inspecting a container of hair gel. "I'm not quite done yet."

"You've been saying that for the past _hour_." Murasakibara groaned. "Muro-chin, I'm _hungry._ "

"Here!" Himuro trumphtly held up a small object, disregarding Murasakibara's comment. "Bend down."

"Hm?" Murasakibara complied, but bent down anyway, enduring Himuro's perfumed bags that kept on hitting his face as he reached up for Murasakibara's hair. "Atsushi, stay _still_!"

"I'm trying."

Finally, Himuro relaxed and stepped back, wearing a chesire grin. "All done."

Murasakibara's hands flew up to his hair, only to feel two small bumps at the end, the ends of two velvet bows. "What-"

He whipped around, looking for a mirror, immensely relieved when he saw one on the opposite wall. Himuro had put his hair into two pigtails, each anchored with a velvet bow.

"MURO-CHIN-"

Himuro just laughed and ducked out of reach. "That's a good look for you, Atsushi!"

"You owe me snacks." Murasakibara immediately said, pouting.

"Deal." Himuro laughed, taking out his phone and quickly snapping a picture before Murasakibara could react.

"Sorry, sorry," Himuro quickly apologized, seeing the stormy look on Murasakibar's face; he reached up on his tip toes and removed the pigtails from Murasakibara's hair. "You just looked so cute!"

"I'll crush you, Muro-chin." Murasakibara mumbled, looking away.

Himuro just laughed.


End file.
